humongousfandomcom-20200214-history
Plant Songs
Plant Songs are a group of songs by The Plant Cowboys in Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch. Lyrics Song #1 Let me ride with the tide,let me spend my days outside On wide open ways Come with me and then you'll see the unending harmony Of wide open ways We can make it tough and with a single notion We don't need a map for any sales for motion We can visit places where there's only oceans And wide open ways Wide open ways Song #2 Into town one day fresh from Dapple Repay Rode a mingle looking fish with a name I can't say Its face which was dark heavy eyes of a shark And his high tide hips tell was much worse than its bark That's 'cause he was a trigger fish with jaws of a steel. Now what am I saying is this thing is all a little bit nervous and we kept our distance from this worrisome stranger. So then we ask one of our simple folks to swim up close and give much a scratch that we can all turn our tails and swift for the hills. Seems the guy had a patchy couldn't quite scratch He just wanted some help and there were was a detach As he swam off, I wished that we had enough ditch But no one dared get near the itchy trigger fish Song #3 You have got 8 arms, which is strange to see When you just have fins like my friends and me All those searching cups are 19 But you've got eyes on the side of your head Just like me, uh-huh. We both eat when it's time to get pet And you swim through the ocean-y sea In this way, you're exactly like me Song #4 Always kind to his brother Comes staying of the rain Gets his homework done early Gives up his seat on the train Ah, yeah. He's always using his brain Listens close to his mother Always helps out his dad Everyone seems to like him 'Cause really ain't bad Song #5 My buddy and me were swimming once Just some little ways of stream Won a plastic worm with painted on eye Came floating in between It turned and spin while we both grinned Like it was dinnertime But then I got this feeling That we were being fed alive Now holler Jake, that worm's a fake And Jake said "What you mean" I said that I'd ain't never seen a worm With eyes so green I told him I'd ain't never seen a worm With eyes so green Song #6 She's mighty good looking But Cattle Katie's cooking It's nothing to go on about I do when I'm able Sneaks underneath the table But my dolphin has to spend some right out Good boy. Song #7 Got me a barn running, Guitar strumming Food crushin', Baby hushin' Toy fixin', See may fixin' Pretty smellin', Story tellin' bomb I love you mama Video Category:Songs Category:Freddi Fish Songs